When Morning Breaks, The Sun Will Sing
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! Lily and James Potter were just a normal family. Then Voldermort came and wrecked there lives. Now as they run and hide from Voldermort, will they be able to save there only son Harry. Or will they all be doomed to death. Review:
1. Run!

**Ok so this one is a new one for me. I always said if I was going to experiment with Harry Potter that I would do something about Lily. **

**This is basically going to a be a 5 chapter story about how Lily and James got away from Voldermort the first three times, how they died and a scene from the Battle Of Hogwarts**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters, though I do own the spell 'Vixen'.**

**Please read and Review.**

…

Lily Potter sat at her sons cot. He sleeped peacefully and didn't seem to have a worry on his mind.

Lily on the other hand had many. She was frightened for her child's life. She had learnt that Voldermort had been told a prophecy that her son would defeat him.

They hadn't tried to leave there home, it was there pride and joy and they weren't about to lose it out of fear. The order wanted them to go in to hiding but they were having none of it.

Lily slowly switched the light off of her sons room and she heard him murmur a little before returning to sleep.

James Potter stood in the kitchen. He watched as his wife entered the room. Her hair flowed gently, the curls in it made him smile, he loved it when she curled her hair slightly.

"How is he?" James said, taking his wife in his arms as she hugged him tightly.

"Tired, finally." Lily replied, pulling away.

"I have put up the defences around the house…" James started but was cut off by Lily.

"Who are we kidding James, we won't be able to stop him when it happens…" Lily also started but was then cut off by James.

"Yes we will!" James snapped, his eyes grew from angry to apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"I know." Lily said, hugging him again.

Suddenly there was a bang outside. James and Lily ran to the window. Two masked Death Eaters were firing curses at the shields, which didn't seem to be holding up well. The figure in the middle was Voldermort, his eyes were gleaming as if he had already won.

"James go and get Harry, I'll hold them off!" Lily ordered, James tried to object but she shot him a look.

He grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs. Lily steadied her self, if she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

Pulling out her wand she heard footsteps running down the stairs. James entered the room.

"What now!" James asked, his eyes seemed shaken.

"Now we run!" Lily said. She ran from the living room into the hall with James. They ran for the kitchen as the front door exploded.

The two masked Death Eaters walked in, Voldermort stayed where he was. James set Harry down behind the door and joined Lily in the hall.

"Give us the boy and you will be sp…" The Death Eater started but he didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he had been thrown across the room by a spell brandished from Lily's wand.

The other Death Eater pulled out his wand and a duel commenced. Lily and James knew that they couldn't both fight in the hallway, it was too cramped.

"Go look after Harry, I'll deal with this!" James shouted, as he deflected a shot. "Vixen!"

A jet of purple light shot out of his wand. James had been taught this spell at Hogwarts, it was the most powerful stunning spell, more powerful then 'Stupefy'.

But the Death Eater blocked it…

Lily ran into the kitchen. Closing the door she looked down at Harry, or where he should have been. Harry had gone.

Lily screamed in terror. She felt her heart racing as she quickly looked around the room before noticing the back door was open.

Lily ran into the back garden and saw to her horror Bellatrix Lestrange and another Death Eater holding Harry making there way for the gate.

"PROTEGO!" Lily screamed and a transparent shield flew before the gate.

Bellatrix turned around and saw Lily.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood! I wasn't going to kill you, but you know what, I think I might just do that!" Bellatrix said and she pulled out her wand before addressing the other Death Eater holding Harry. "Wait there!"

Bellatrix walked across the garden so she stood facing Lily, they stood about 15 feet apart.

"Die!" Screamed Bellatrix, her wand viciously slashing at the air.

Lily blocked her spell before returning one of her own. They spun and twisted as there spells were either blocked or deflected by each other. Lily sent a curse that missed Bellatrix's head by inches, blowing apart the top of a statue. Bellatrix fired the killing curse, but Lily avoided it and it shattered into the wall of the house.

Lily spun and fired the reductor curse at Bellatrix who blocked it. Bellatrix sent another green curse at Lily, who ducked guessing that it was the killing curse. Lily sent the spell Vixen at Bellatrix who deflected it into the garden fence. Lily managed to blast another Vixen at Bellatrix which she again blocked. 

Lily deflected a blue spell, it felt to Lily like a strong curse. Lily cast Expulso at the ground before Bellatrix which sent mud into Bellatrix's eyes. Lily then disarmed Bellatrix and sent a Stupefy straight into her face, sending the witch flying backwards until hitting the ground unconscious.

The second Death Eater put Harry on the ground and made his way to Lily, wand raised.

Lily knew Voldermort would come for Harry if she didn't think of something quick… And then it struck her and she realised what she had to do.

"Avarda Kedarva!" Lily screamed and the Death Eater tried to deflect the spell, although he would have known that you can't block the killing curse, though it was probably just a reaction.

The Death Eater slumped to the floor as James came running out of the house.

"Lily let's go!" James said, now they were outside they could apparate as the magical protections could let them, but the Death Eaters hadn't known that or Harry would be gone.

She picked up Harry and ran to James. She grabbed his hand and saw Voldermort come through the house, with more Death Eaters in toe.

She saw his wand raised and he said something which Lily guessed was the killing curse, but luckily they disappeared just in time.

They fell to the floor of the Order of the Phoenix secret hideout, and as they looked up they saw a familiar face.

"Well don't just sit around, we have work to do." Said Dumbledore before holding out a hand.

…...

**The next chapter will be more about James, I just wanted to show how much Lily loves Harry in that chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**: D**


	2. Protected

**Ok so this one is more about James Potter, though Lily is in it. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**: D**

…

James and Lily Potter were running, faster then they had ever ran before.

James looking up saw two dark streaks fly above there heads.

"There!" James shouted, before he shot up in a white smoke. This was the form of Apparation that meant you could literally fly.

They had taken there son, they were going to give him to Voldermort to kill. But if they thought that this was going to happen they had seriously lost it.

Lily followed James into the sky. Both drawing there wands.

James had found it strange how they had took Harry. Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley had silently broke down there hideout's defences, with little resistance.

They suspected a traitor in the order, but how could they be sure. Only there long time friend Peter Pettigrew knew how to take down the shields along with there selves. But he would never betray them, not ever.

James watched as Lily cast more spells then James thought it possible.

He thought about the first time they had tried to take Harry, how Lily had cast the killing curse just to defend her family. How she duelled and defeated Bellatrix and how she was now taking on Yaxley and Lucius in a mid air duel.

James ducked and deflected spells that the Death Eaters flung back, making sure to dodge the killing curse, because even if he did survive it, which was practically impossible, unless his opponent didn't mean it which James was sure he did, he was damn sure he wouldn't survive the fall.

James and Lily were both aiming at Yaxley, knowing he wasn't carrying Harry.

"Crucio!" James screamed, Yaxley screamed in pain before falling from the sky his dark levitating abilities disappearing as he fell.

James hoped it would be the last they saw of him, though he guessed it wouldn't be.

Lucius, having seen this, started to descend. James knew they were know where near Voldermort's headquarters, but Lucius also knew he would have a better chance of fighting on the ground then in the sky.

As he reached the ground he roughly put Harry down, who was now crying and shot curses into the cloudy sky, which made it near impossible for him to see James or Lily.

Lily landed first, her wand pointing directly at Lucius, James arriving moments later.

"Your outnumbered!" James shouted, also pointing his wand at Lucius. "Give our child back now!"

"Why don't you take him!" Lucius snarled, his wand hand shaking.

Suddenly, there was a yellow spell that flew over there heads which caused Lily and James to duck and look back.

Another dark smoke was flying towards them, they ducked as it flew over them and landed next to Lucius. Yaxley stood there, seeming furious.

"We will do Lord Voldermort a favour by dispatching you two as well!" Yaxley shouted.

James and Lily attacked. Lucius deflected the spell and the two of them became locked in a battle that seemed to go on for hours.

James noticed that Lily was starting to quickly overpower Yaxley, yet Lucius didn't seem to tire.

James hexed and cursed and even attempted to kill a few times, but Lucius just ducked and deflected and countered. Lucius also seemed to be furious at how he wasn't able to defeat James.

Suddenly, a scream came from Yaxley before he toppled to the ground from what James thought was probably the Reductor curse, he seemed to had lots of cuts over him. His wife had always been good at that curse.

Lily joined James and they duelled again. Lucius seemed to be struggling now, his wife was a much better duellist then he was, though he would never except this.

James sent the stunning spell 'Vixen' at Lucius which he failed to deflect and he was sent flying, before toppling on the ground unconscious.

Lily and James picked up Harry and flew him home.

James stared at Harry's crib. There defences had been put up again, yet they were going to move tomorrow, it was too dangerous for them to be here now.

James turned the light out and joined Lily in bed. She snuggled up against him, as if she wanted to be protected. Though if it hadn't been for her, and James would never admit this either, but he would probably have been killed by Yaxley and Lucius.

He kissed his wife goodnight and turned off the light, a feeling of dread where they might lose Harry creeping closer.

…**...**

**Hope you liked it, more of a James one. The next one will be Voldermort's point of view.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**: D**


	3. Distractions

**Ok sorry this one took so long. This is from Voldermort's perspective. **

**This one will be a little shorter then the others but the next one will be longer. By the way this is before Bellatrix went mad in Azkaban, so she is a little more caring.**

**Please Read and Review**

…**...**

Voldermort watched as Bellatrix and Lucius stormed in after the third unsuccessful mission trying to kill the Potter boy.

"So, I take it thatyou failed me!" Voldermort said, anger in his eyes, yet his mouth stayed calm.

"I am sorry my lor…" Lucius began but was silenced by Voldermort with a flick of his wand.

"Silence Malfoy… Bellatrix, why did this mission fail?" Voldermort asked, his voiced remaining calm.

Bellatrix shot a look of confusion to Lucius. She knew that when he had blasted down the door that he had stupidly not checked it for charms, which this one possessed.

They had tried to get away, but the Potters hadn't been so nice. Bellatrix went for James this time, considering she didn't fancy another thrashing from Lily.

She had almost defeated him when Lucius was stuck down. Bellatrix fled before Lily, or the Order could have arrived. She had flown Lucius out of there and he had only just recovered.

But Bellatrix knew if Lucius messed up again it could be the end for him.

"I forgot to check the door for charms, the order was coming and I tried to duel Lily Potter, but I was defeated so Malfoy dragged me away before escaping with me." Bellatrix lied, she knew she had to protect her brother in law.

Voldermort slowly got up and walked over to Bellatrix, circling her.

"Liar…" Voldermort whispered. 

Voldermort turned and looked at Lucius.

"She has just lied to me, what she told me did happen, except you blew the door open without checking form charms and then you were defeated!" Voldermort said, hitting Lucius hard.

He turned back to Bellatrix, fear in her eyes. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Do not protect liars and cheats Bellatrix. They are scum!" Voldermort said, his hand caressing her cheek.

He turned back to Lucius and drew his wand.

"Crucio!" Voldermort screeched and Lucius fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain.

Voldermort kept this going for a few minutes, he stopped when Lucius's teeth began to crack.

He turned back to Bellatrix, who closed her eyes bracing her self for the pain of the curse. But she felt none, opening her eyes she looked up and saw Voldermort had returned to his chair.

"I do not punish people for doing things right Bellatrix, but honesty costs nothing. I may not be a man of morals, but I like to know where I stand." Voldermort said, before waving a hand to dismiss them both.

If he was going to get Potter, he would do it his self.

Voldermort watched as a bird came through an open window of Malfoy Manor, his temporary home.

He watched as the bird chirped happily. It set down on the floor and picked at something on the floor.

Suddenly, a green flash of light hit it. It fell sidewards, it never moved again. Voldermort looked at his wand.

He would kill anyone who stood in his way, not even a bird would distract his mission. His mission to kill Harry Potter.

Voldermort laughed…

….

**Hope you liked it, sorry it's short but I just wanted to work out how the last attempt happened, as there wasn't much I could do with Lily and James.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. The Final Curse

**Ok so here is the sequence with Lily and James. This will be there last one that actually features them. I added a scene that I would have liked to be in it, between Voldermort and Lily, it's only one line, but I can see Lily saying it.**

**I hope I have done the characters justice. Please Review! **

**: D**

…

James Potter looked out of the window, it was a cold night and the moon shone bright in the night. It was such a beautiful night. A thought quickly crossed and left James mind before he even thought about it. 'If I had to die, I hope it would be a night like this.'

Lily Potter looked at Harry, he lay fast asleep in his downstairs cot. She smiled at him, knowing full well that when he grew up she would be so proud of him. He would become the most amazing person in the whole world. A thought quickly crossed and left Lily's mind before she even thought about it. 'I just hope I'm alive to see it.'

Voldermort apparated to the entrance of Godric's Hollow. Pettigrew had betrayed the Potter's again and he knew exactly where they were hiding. He was going to do this a little more quietly this time. He didn't want to find himself against two powerful Aurors who would apparate as soon as they got outside. No, Pettigrew had given him the curses to take out the shields, silently, he hoped. A thought quickly crossed and left Voldermort's mind before he even thought about it. 'What if this child kills me?'

James Potter left the kitchen. He entered the room and saw Lily just silently watching Harry. She looked up and smiled at him.

James sat down and kissed his wife full on the lips. All the emotions of everything they had been through over the past year had really took it out of him.

All the duelling and all the fighting seemed to all flow out through the kiss, it seemed to last for hours, but then it all to quickly disappeared.

Harry giggled, looking over at his fathers wand. James drew it out and levitated Harry's blanket above him.

Suddenly, they saw a glow of light from outside.

Voldermort strode towards the door.

"Alohomora!" Voldermort said and the Potters front door opened.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off." James shouted as he dropped his wand, grabbed Harry and handed him to his wife.

Lily ran up the stairs and into Harry's nursery.

James ran to the bottom of the stairs. His arms wide as if to block Voldermort, knowing full well he had left his wand in the living room and would be killed in a matter of moments.

Voldermort pointed his wand at James and James lunged at him. He didn't even make it to Voldermort before the green light him and he was dead. James couldn't say what death was like, but it wasn't painful, no it was peaceful.

James Potter was dead…

Voldermort stepped over his body and went upstairs. He blasted open the door to find Lily Potter kneeling next to her sons crib. She slowly stood up and face Voldermort, she wasn't afraid, not anymore. She was sick of being afraid. But she had left her wand downstairs, so it seemed death was on the cards, but not before saving Harry, or at least trying to…

"Move aside, I will spare you if you give me the child!" Voldermort said, remaining rather calm.

"No, take me, kill me, not Harry!" Lily said, her hands remaining by her sides.

"Move aside!" Voldermort barked, raising his wand and trying to forcefully move her. He failed… "Then you will die!"

"Fine. Kill me, but you will never understand what life is Tom. You will never look up in the night sky and smile, or see how the world can become a loving and caring place. No, all you will see is death and hatred." Lily said, standing defiant. "I don't feel you Riddle, I pity you!"

Lily said and then she closed her eyes and next thing she knew she was dead. Stood by the crib with James who was holding her hand as they both cried as Voldermort cast the final curse at Harry.

But he didn't fall, Voldermort did…

…

**Hope you like it, just added that part about Lily pitying him and not fearing him.**

**Last Chapter next, hope you enjoy!**


	5. The Day

**This scene is based off the one off the movie. It takes place in between the battle of Voldermort and Harry. **

**By the way the song 'Sophia' - by Nerina Pallot goes nice with this chapter, I am listening to it now. **

**Please read and review.**

…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, his wand pointing directly at Voldermort.

"Arvada Kedarva!" Screamed Voldermort, his voice made the crowds around them jump back slightly.

There spells collided, a shimmering gold blast as the spells touched. There spells were linked, now as one, one struggle to see who would win this duel of the fates.

Harry could see his friends stood around the courtyard, there faces looking terrified, yet there was something there that Harry didn't know, he couldn't place it.

Harry thought about his friends. About how Ron all those years ago had almost given his life on that giant chess set. How he had been captured in the water by the merpeople. How he had fought for HHHHJHHarry all those years ago and how he would still fight for him now. One of his best friend's. He looked frightened, yet that emotion on his face Harry could still not place.

Harry thought about Hermione. How she had saved him from the traps in the hunt for the Philosophers stone. How she had helped him save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. How she had fought for him over and over again. How she loved him like a brother and how he loved her like a sister. She stood there holding Ron's hand. About time. But there was something on her face, that emotion that Harry could not place.

Harry thought about Ginny. How she had blushed everytime she used to see him. How she went from being his best friend to the person he loved more then anything in this world. How he had saved her from the chamber of secrets. How she had fought for him, how she always fought for him. How, when this was all done he could become her Boyfriend again. Ginny looked determined and that emotion again that Harry still could not place.

Harry thought about how Molly and Arthur Weasley had took him in. How Fred and George used to be inseparable and now there was only George left. How Arthur Weasley had been attacked by Nagini for Harry. How Molly had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, which Harry doubted he could do, just for him an her family. He thought about Bill and Fleur and how he had practically caused there wedding to get crashed. He thought about Charlie and his dragons and he thought about Percy who had left the ministry for his family.

Harry thought about Luna and Neville. How he had met Neville, how he had watched Neville fly into a window at there first Quidditch match. How Luna had enchanted him by her mysterious and slightly crazy personality. How Neville and Luna had been tortured by the Carrows at Hogwarts. How Luna had been captured by Voldermort and tortured at Malfoy Manor. How she had stunned Alecto Carrow to defend him in the Ravenclaw common room. How Neville had slain Nagini and viciously held his own in a verbal match against Voldermort.

Harry thought about Dumbledore and McGonagall. How all the teachers had cared and been so nice.

Harry thought about Snape, how he had defended Harry from nearly everything that Harry had faced.

And then Harry thought about his parents. Lily and James Potter. The people who had saved him from death and how they had always stood by him.

And then Harry knew what the emotion was on everyone's face.

It wasn't death or hell. It wasn't pain or sorrow.

It was, only slightly across there faces, but it was there.

It was Hope…

And as the sun rose above the castle remains, as night turned to day.

Harry realised something. He realised he could do this, he could win.

And on that fateful day, as Morning broke. On the most legendary day in magical history. Voldermort was defeated and the Sun sang.

And from that amazing day on, the day was known as the Day the Morning Broke and the Sun began to sing…

…...

**Well there it is.**

**Harry Potter, I'll miss you.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
